This invention relates generally to a baby pacifier that is used with a cap to protect the pacifier when closed and also keeps the baby entertained when closed.
All other pacifiers are sold without this cap and this makes it hard to keep pacifier sanitary. The protective pacifier helps to prevent germs, is convenient for a mother to carry in her purse, and while closed, the pacifier keeps the baby entertained.
The pacifier cap is held on by a snap and twist. This way it cannot be pulled apart by baby, and still keeps nipple clean and sanitary.
This protective pacifier is reversible as shown in the drawings. It also has a hole at the end of the handle in case the mother or father wants to attach it to a roller-buggie.
The advantage that the protective pacifier has over other pacifiers is that it keeps the nipple of the pacifier clean and sanitary, which should appeal to many purchasers.